Moving On
by StarTraveler
Summary: PRTF, Jen and Alex pairing. After viewing a recorded message from Wes. Jen realizes it's time to move on.


Disclaimer: PRTF and Characters belong to Saban.  
  
AN: I'm a Jen/Wes fan but this story popped into my head awhile back and I've finally gotten the chance to write it.  
  
  
  
Year 3002  
  
Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts walked down the hall of the Time Force Police Headquarters. It was a beautiful spring day and she was getting off for the day. Tomorrow she would help train the incoming recruits.  
  
It had been one year since she had returned from her mission of capturing the MutOrgs and seeing Wes again. She knew they couldn't be together but she had enjoyed their time together and knew no matter what she would always love him.  
  
Sometimes she wondered why life was so cruel, she had lost Alex forever when it seemed like he had died, then gotten trapped in the year 2001 and had met Wes Collins, an ancestor of Alex.  
  
Over those few months she had fallen for him and knew Wes had fallen for her. Then Alex had shown up a completely changed man, but in the end had shown he was still the same caring Alex trying to help. After she had returned home after defeating Ransik, Alex had explained how they had saved his life, using a process of cryogenics. She had tried to understand but couldn't. She had missed Wes terribly and when those three creatures went back in time she had volunteered for the mission.  
  
She wanted to catch them but deep down the thought of seeing Wes again was what excited her most.  
  
"Jen!" she stopped and Alex caught up with her. Even now he still tried to rekindle their relationship.  
  
"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I've never trained the new recruits before." Jen smiled, "I'm totally shaking."  
  
"You'll do fine I have faith in you."  
  
"Thanks Alex that has always meant the world to me."  
  
"Jen would you like to have dinner tonight?"  
  
"Just as friends Alex, you know the boundaries."  
  
"Jen it hurts to see you pining away for someone who lived centuries ago."  
  
Jen looked Alex in the eye, "I know Wes died long ago but to me he's still very much alive, I give you invitation some thought and I'll give you an answer later."  
  
Alex sighed, "All right see you then."  
  
Jen walked out of the building and looked up at an approaching rainstorm, "Wes what are you doing now?"  


"Hey Jen."  
  
Lucas smiled as his friend sat down then it faded, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everyone telling me to get over Wes, I know in this time he's long dead and I'm trying to move on but it's hard."  
  
"It'll be ok Jen, who says you can't think about him, I miss him to so do Trip and Katie you're not alone."  
  
"Thanks Lucas it would be easier if Alex would stop asking me out."  
  
"He still loves you."  
  
Jen's eyes took on a faraway look, "I loved him maybe I still do, but I'm not sure any more."  
  
She changed the subject, "So how are you and Nadira?"  
  
A big smile came over Lucas's face, "I'm asking her to marry me tonight."  
  
Jen smiled, "That's great."  
  
Just then the communications screen on the table activated with an image of Captain Logan, "Lieutenant Scotts I'd like to see you immediately."  
  
"On my way sir."  
  
Jen walked into the wide office of the Captain of the Time Force. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant we've all noticed how down you've been. I knew sending you after those MutOrgs would probably result in time travel but I didn't think it would affect you so strongly."  
  
Jen nodded, "During the time we were after Ransik, we needed someone to activate the morphers."  
  
"Yes Wesley Collins."  
  
"You know him sir?"  
  
"Yes he is Alex's great grandfather; he and a man named Eric Meyers took the first steps in creating what is now Time Force."  
  
Jen sighed, "I fell in love with him sir and he with me but nothing ever happened sexually."  
  
"You still miss him?" The look on his face was one of understanding.  
  
"Yes I'm trying to move on but it's hard."  
  
Logan nodded, "this might help." He handed her a little CD. "What is this?" she asked confused.  
  
Logan stood in front of her, "it's a recording of Wesley Collins that he made for you after you're team up with the Wild Force Rangers, and you can listen to it in here." He then left before she could say another word.  
  
Jen sat in the chair and put it into the slot and took a deep breath. "Activate tape."   
  
Her heart did a flip flop as Wes's face appeared on the screen, he looked the same but had the hints of a five o clock shadow, and his hair was now long and tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Hello Jen, how are things in your time? I hope everything is going well. I'm making this recording in the year 2020 and a lot has happened. My dad has gotten remarried and is traveling a lot. Melissa has made him happy."  
  
"Eric and I run Bio-Lab together and most of the time we work great together. He married Taylor, she was the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, I'm sure you remember her. They have six kids, four boys and two girls."  
  
A tender smile crossed his face, "It was hard the last time you left. I do love you still and a part of me always will. But we all have to move on and I have as well. I've been married for ten years. My wife is named Vanessa and she's one of the world's top fashion designers." A wide smile crossed his face, "We have a wonderful life."  
  
Jen's eyes filled with tears as he bent down to pick something up and she saw a beautiful baby. "As you can see we have more than just a wonderful life. This is my daughter Amber. As you can see she looks a lot like me."  
  
Wes soon grew serious, "But I'll always remember you Jen, you were an important part of my life. It was hard but I found the strength to move on. I wish you all the happiness in the world and don't walk around sad. One more thing please tell the others I said hello. Goodbye Jen and this time I know it's for good."  
  
The tears fell down her face as the recording turned off, "Goodbye Wes."   
  
Captain Logan was sitting outside on a bench as she came out, "Is it real?" She asked.  
  
"You should already know the answer."  
  
Jen managed to regain her control, "Why did you do this?"  
  
"I was the one who found it, its time to move on Jen."  
  
"I know that and I'll really try."  


SIX MONTHS LATER

  
Jen finally cornered the mutant she was chasing. He looked like a giant clam. "All right crustacean face surrender!"  
  
"I work for the great Ransik!"  
  
"You obviously haven't kept up with the news; Ransik became human and now helps us rehabilitate criminals."  
  
"We will remake his empire."  
  
"I don't think so." Jen replied, and took out her badge.  
  
"You're under arrest." Just then he fired something at her and she felt a brief flash of pain. But with the training of a true Time Force officer she managed to go on and took out her cryo gun and shot. He tried to move but wasn't fast enough and was frozen in his tracks.  
  
Just then her back up arrived. Alex got out of the car and his eyes went wide with terror. "Jen!" he caught her as her knees buckled.  
  
"We need a med unit to the corner of eighth and main, an officer has been shot!"   
  
Jen found herself in a fog, then it cleared and she was outside of the clock tower. But it wasn't the way it usually looked. "I'm in the past." She whispered.  
  
"Yes you are." She turned as Wes came to her.  
  
They hugged then she pulled back, "I know this isn't real." He smiled, "I always loved how smart you are, it was real when we were together but Alex is your destiny, you've always known that."  
  
Jen nodded, "I know that now and I'd give anything for a chance to make it right."  
  
Wes stroked her cheek, "You will Jennifer you will."  
  
"Goodbye Wes." Jen said it with finality in her voice as the fog rolled in.   
  
Jen slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the bright light. Slowly her vision adjusted and saw Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Alex.  
  
Alex smiled in relief, "Welcome back sleeping beauty."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were shot with an energy gun by Crustacean, you'll be in the hospital for the next few days but you'll be good as new. He'll be frozen for quite some time."  
  
Just then the doctor came in, "She needs some rest."  
  
Jen grabbed Alex's sleeve, "Maybe you could join for dinner sometime?"  
  
Alex smiled, "I would love to."   
  
Three weeks later they finally got their chance and sat on a rooftop overlooking Silver Hills. Even after all this time, Jen found it amazing the city's name had stayed the same.  
  
"Beautiful night." She commented.  
  
Alex smiled, "It's all in the company you keep."  
  
Jen sighed, "How can you still want to be with me, I've been awful to you."  
  
"Remember when I came to 2001 Jen? I was an absolute jerk, so let's call it even."  
  
Jen smiled, "Agreed."  
  
Just then soft music began to play and Alex smiled, "Would you like to share a dance?"  
  
Jen smiled, "Anytime Alex, anytime."  
  
They began a slow dance as the sun began to set and the sky turned to a pinkish and purplish hue. They both knew it would take time but they could create a brand new relationship.  
  
THE END.


End file.
